Kiran's Weird Day
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: Kiran experiences one of the most bizarre days in his/her life.


**Author's note: Hello, everyone, how's it going? Sorry about the title, I couldn't come up with a better name. But anyway, I'm finally back to writing stories again on this site. This is only a one-shot and I made it because the voice actors for 2 of my favorite lords in Fire Emblem, which you'll probably know in a bit, are voicing certain main characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, the fifth part in the series, which is one of my favorite parts in the series. I made this in hopes to release it around the time the dub airs today, also because I thought it would be funny to see these particular characters dress up as gangsters. I only wanted to make it short, that's all. If you like it, that's great! If you don't, then that's alright, everyone is entitled to like and/or hate whatever they want. I do have a couple stories I'm currently working on right now and I just wanted to let you all know about that. One story in particular is one that I've been wanting to work on awhile back. I will tell you more about it when I release it, so make sure to be on the look out. Until then, enjoy.**

* * *

The summoner, Kiran, was having a hard time figuring out who to send out on the battlefield.

"Pardon, allow us to participate in battle."

The summoner turned to see two familiar heroes. It was Roy and Alm. Both of them had on black suits and fedoras. The shirt Roy wore under his blazer and the stripe on his fedora were red like his hair. Alm wore a similar suit but the shirt he wore and the stripe on his fedora were green. Roy had his Dragonbind inside his sheath strapped behind his waist and Alm had his Dracofalchion strapped to the right side of his hip.

"What are you two wearing?" Kiran asked.

"Don't worry about us, we'll take care of the enemy," Alm said, reassuring that the situation will be taken care of.

The summoner sighed and stopped questioning the heroes. "Alright then, there are 5 enemy units out there. Please be careful out there."

Both dragon slayers nodded.

As soon as they entered battle, the summoner commanded them to flank out each enemy on the side before taking the one in the middle. Roy and Alm nodded and did what they ordered to do. It wasn't long until they came into contact with the enemy, but the next thing they did took summoner by surprise. Roy and Alm took out tommy guns hiding inside their shirts and started fire at the enemy.

The summoner and enemy units shouted, "What the hell!"

One by one, the enemy were immediately taken out, they didn't even get to have a turn. Only one remains and that enemy was none other than Zephiel, king of Bern. The dragon slayers put away there guns and drew their main weapons.

"I'll take it from here, Alm," said the Young Lion.

"Alright."

"So, you've come to face off against me by yourself? A mere child like you can never defeat a king such as myself!" the king of Bern spoke.

"I have grown much stronger during my time on the battlefield. I will defeat you right here, Zephiel, and peace will be brought back to Elibe!" Roy said determination.

"Mankind no longer has any right to live, I shall rightfully return Elibe back to the dragons!" Zephiel transformed his staff into a heavy sword.

Both units' blades clashed with each other. Their battle becomes intense as both Roy and Zephiel dealt major blows to each other. Fire and thunder clashed along with their swords as a way to overwhelm each other. Roy soon became injured badly, unsure if he could take anymore hits. The mad king had take a lot of damage, but he was able to keep on going. He summoned thunder from the sky as it struck down on his weapon. Zephiel fired a thunder slash at his enemy. Roy managed to dodge in the nick of time, but Zephiel was already charging at him with another swing.

"Hah! You won't get another chance to attack, Young Lion!"

"Oh gods, no! Roy!" The summoner shouted in panic.

Then out of nowhere, music was playing.

"What? Is that music I hear?" The summoner turned to the source of the instruments playing. "Who would be playing music on a battlefield?"

"Oh, sorry about that Kiran. Lord Roy had asked us to play this song in situations like this," said Wolt, Roy's childhood friend. He wasn't alone though.

"Alm, asked us to help, too," said Tobin, one of Alm's friends. For whatever reason, some of Roy and Alm's friends were there and each of them were playing a different instrument. They were playing a song called _Winning Road_.

"Now die with the rest of humanity!" Zephiel shouted as he swing his sword around before closing gap between the blade and the Young Lion. But, the sword only hit the ground.

"Wha-?"

The mad king of Bern looked up to see the boy standing in front of him.

"You've completely lost your mind, Zephiel. I have faith in mankind, no matter what. You will lose here and now!"

Zephiel stood up to attack Roy in rage. "I will not go down until mankind is wiped out from existence!"

Roy gripped his sword firmly as a transparent figure appeared right beside him. "You're going to fail, no matter what, when you're lose faith in humanity and yourself."

Roy swung his flaming blade to deflect his foe's attack. The transparent character was blue with long red hair. It wore some armor and a belt with a sword handle on the side. The Stand drew the handle and emitted flames that turned into a sword.

"Toya toya toya toya toya toya toya toya toya toya!" Roy and his Stand, Beyond Distant Skies, slashed Zephiel multiples times with swift and hard sword swings. "Haaaa...TOYA!"

The Young Lion blasted the insane king with the Binding Blade, defeating him for good.

"For those I must protect, I cannot lose." Roy posed as he held Dragonbind with a reverse grip in front of him. Beyond Distant Skies vanish into thin air.

The team finished their song at the end, victory was achieved, and Kiran's jaw dropped at the weird turn of events.

As soon as everybody arrived at the castle, the summoner ran up to the gangster-looking duo. Kiran took a moment to breathe before talking to them.

"Just what the hell was that you guys?! I have never seen something so weird yet cool in my life!"

The heroes looked at each other before speaking back to the summoner.

"If you must know, then we'll tell you," said Alm.

Roy and Alm took out their swords and posed with them in hand. Their poses resembled that of one from one of their artwork, but flamboyant. Roy grabbed the left button side of his blazer and swing his sword until it was below his waist, the blade pointing down almost diagonally. His right leg stretched out while bending his left leg a little and he had a stern look on his face. Alm smiled as he leaned to his right side with left leg extended out straight and his right leg slightly bent forward. His left arm was leaning close to his left side and he held his right hand in front of his face with all of his finger spreading out.

"Our dream is to become...Gang-Stars!"

"..."

"Plus, it's for that Halloween party you and the Order of Heroes are setting up, too," Alm added.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cool."

Kiran left to take care of preparations for the next battle. Everyone went their separate ways to do stuff around the castle.

"Where are you going?" The green-haired dragon slayer asked.

The Young Lion turned back to his friend. "I'm going to find more people like us to join our team."

Roy turned back and disappeared from Alm's sight.

As the hero of Valentia was walking in an open area in the castle, he found Tobin lying on the floor injured. He ran as fast as he can to help his friend.

"Tobin, are you alright?!" Alm lifted his friend up carefully.

"Alm, is that you? he's looking for you."

"Who? Who did this to you?"

"I-It was...him..." Tobin said weakly before closing his eyes.

"Please don't die on me! Tobiiiiin!" Alm shouted to the sky. This woke up the injured teen.

"W-wow. Hold on a second. I was closing my eyes because I'm tired right now. I-I mean I'm alright, I'm not dying or anything really, just badly hurt. I just need a healer, that's all."

"Ah. Okay, just hold on a second."

Before the hero could take his friend to see a cleric, a familiar person with red eyes wielding a sinister-looking lance approaches them. Alm stops what he was doing and stood up to face the enemy, all the while Tobin laid in pain.

"Ah, I finally found you. You're next, Alm!" the familiar person exclaimed as he pointed at his opponent. His voice sounded distorted.

Alm clenched his hand in anger before walking to his cousin. "You dastard. Berkut!"

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?" Berkut said, his arms raised slightly about his waist and smiling maliciously.

"I can't beat Duma's influence out of you without getting closer." Alm continues his approach, preparing his Dracofalchion for battle. His Stand, Marching to Deliverance, revealed itself. His Stand was green with green armor and small horns sprouting from his head. It is equipped with a sword, shield, and bow.

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like." Berkut's Stand ,Rinea, revealed herself. A women whose body is engulfed in flames.

Both Stand users approached each other for their upcoming battle. The heroes of light and darkness prepare what what will be probably be their final battle.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Side note: I could not come up with any ideas of how Roy and Alm's Stands should look like if they come from JJBA, so I thought about just letting you, the viewers, come up with your own depictions. Though, I've only added weapons each character uses in their games and armor to their Stands since both lords fight in a war.**


End file.
